


In the end

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Chan is fraction leader, Cold woojin, M/M, Woojin also bends things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: “Come with us, and you’ll be free and happy.”In which Chan is the fraction leader whom Woojin is meant to kill.





	In the end

It is a world that never sleeps. All the machine noise when drilling the wall, the earth, even ocean’s floor, looking for new resource. It had been like that for decades now, since the world collapsed altogether under the regime of machinery. Most people yielded under it. Some others… trying to find the trace of humanity even if it is scarce enough already. Those people are called fractions. They are scattered around the place, and are pretty hard to deal with. That’s where Woojin comes in. He ‘deals’ with them.

Woojin walks on the ‘silver lining’, the path created by manipulating some metals and magnetism to float on the air, the perfect bridge to go through the land of the dead. He is heading to the main building, luggage on hand, totally ignoring the look he is getting from people who dares to do so. He couldn’t blame them though, since he appears in blood soaked used-to-be-white suits, carrying what is supposed to be the fraction leader’s head, face vacant of any expression.

“Kim Woojin, how marvelous. What’s this pleasure that you bring us today.” His supervisor, handler, butler, you name it, approached him with his wide smile plastered on his face, totally indifferent to Woojin’s gruesome appearance.

Woojin lifts the head he is carrying. “A gift.” he said, tone flat.

“Bangchan. The leader of the fraction that had always been a pain in the ass.” He looks at the head, and then back to Woojin. “Good job. Nothing you can’t do with your dainty hands, huh?”

“My hands are not dainty.”

“Of course not.”

His butler nods. “You can put it on the land of the dead, just like the others that you brought home.”

“Sure.”

Woojin releases the head and it rolls once and twice before going down on a trench that’s already filled with other heads: fraction leader’s, agitator’s, criminal’s, or just about anyone who opposed the machinery.

“Very well. Now clean yourself will you? You’ll scare other residents.”

“That’s the idea.”

His butler pats his shoulder, smiling again, and leaves.

Woojin looks at the head that he threw just awhile ago. The head, now losing contact with his hand, melts into a crackling rock, returns to the material he made it from.

.

_“Come with us, and you’ll be free and happy.”_

_“How?”_

_“First, we don’t force people to do what they don’t want to do. We protect them, giving them the life the machinery couldn’t. Also the most important is, we keep the thing that makes us us.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Humanity.”_

.

Woojin did not mean to deal with Bangchan this way. He was supposed to wipe them clean, so that they could not steal the resource anymore.

“We don’t steal. We take what’s belong to us, the humanity.”

“You try to convince me not to wipe you out.” Woojin said. He looked at the green haired man he just met. A man who apparently is crazy enough to talk him down upon the wipe out. Woojin did not mind talking to his preys, moreover since the only person he talked to in his residence is his butler. And he did not even like talking to him.

“You are human, just like us. Never let them convince you otherwise.”

“Interesting.”

.

In the end Woojin used his ability to bend things, creating a gruesome head of someone, and then finished it with Chan’s blood so that the face resembled his. He also gave Chan his personal locator. Places he had visited in his day off, some of those were low on surveillance, he pinned the locations on the device.

“I want to talk to you, I want to hear more.”

Chan looked at him like he is growing another leg in the head, but accepted the device with smile (a warm smile Woojin is not familiar with). “Thank you.”

***

_(Don’t, it could be a trap. I may just lead you to the land of dead.)_

_(Oh, I am not worried, you can kill me right here right now but you did not. Why bothers giving me locator?)_

_(Maybe I am just bored.)_

_(Chan shrieked terrifiedly)_

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write longer fic, meant it to be multichap, but I already realized from long time ago that I am not good at building plot and ending, so...  
> I still have some papers to write, hence these fics are my safety line so that I don't lose my uwu and turns gloomy (my writing will turn gloomy too)  
> Anyway, thank you for reading ^^


End file.
